


Cowardice in his false god

by honeymilk2005



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bugs & Insects, Canon-Typical Violence, Control, Control Issues, Gen, Gore, Loss of Control, Mild Gore, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Other, Religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Swearing, Violence, divine violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymilk2005/pseuds/honeymilk2005
Summary: The Batter didn't know what to expect when he found himself in need of a guide, but he surely didn't expect this. Guide was the wrong term, didn't fit in his mouth the way it was supposed to. Divine was better.OFF fandom [Game]be 13 and up please because of more mature themes such as cursing, violence, divine violence, religion, Etc
Relationships: Undecided, possible relationship between Zacharie and the Batter, possible relationship between the Guide and the Batter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for: strong religious themes. insect terminology. surreal/disturbing imagery. being under control. repeated comparison to insects and meat. please be advised.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> important notes about the story and its contains.

this fanfiction _**WILL** _have spoilers for the game OFF, made in 2008 by the team Unproductive Fun Time, consisting of Martin Georis 'Mortis Ghost' and Alias Conrad Coldwood and involving a particularly stoic main character called The Batter, who's not all that friendly to the supernatural entities of his realm.

if you have not played OFF, _**please do not read this as to avoid being spoiled.**_ it's free! I _highly_ recommend playing it! if your unable, then watching a playthrough will certainly work.

this story _will_ involve _cursing, violence, death, gore, strong themes of religion, divine violence, being controlled by another entity, supernatural happenings, surrealism, general disturbing content, and other such things_ that are probably too mature for anyone under the age of 13 - 14. if this unnerves you in **any way** , please do not be afraid to not read the story OR stop reading at all! **_its entirely okay if you need to step back or stop entirely!_**

_thank you for reading!_


	2. Cold - 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for: strong religious themes. insect terminology. surreal/disturbing imagery. being under control. repeated comparison to insects and meat.

Waking up felt like hell for the Batter.

everything felt cold, he was freezing, like someone had dunked him in ice water. he could _swear_ he felt it trickling down his back, running its frigid fingers down his spine in some strange patterns he didn't care to map out. his ears were ringing, and he felt heavy and unsteady on his feet like a _fever_ had made itself home in the marrow of his skull. but when he moved he found a bigger issue.

pain ached from where he moved, forcing him to take a sharp breath like someone _pinched_ his lungs between his ribs. it was mostly in his hands, his feet, but certain spots felt like hellfire, almost like they were bruised yet he knew he'd done no work to gain such a soreness. he'd force himself to move his hands, roll his shoulders, take a few paces. a breath left his chest when he did, resisting the urge to groan from the pain. his joints were stiff like it was trying to stop him from moving, a mechanism you'd see in a lock felt like the pins were keeping him still whether he wanted to be or not, but he figured waking on his feet wasn't helping the sensation either. he'd stretch, trying to move as much as he could and the sense of ice slowly began receding, moving became if only slightly easier. he could feel the muscle shift under his own skin, the bones popping. 

how _long_ had he been sleeping here?

_maybe sleeping wasn't the right word._

then, he felt it.

something _buzzed_ in his head like a bee at the glass pane of a window as it tried to get in, furious and loud and vibrating. it felt like something sickening, something aching. the Batter felt it might have been the cause of this throbbing, _pounding_ in his hands, his limbs.

but it didn't take long for the intuition behind his nerves to flare, and one order not from him but rather from that buzzing _mass_ in his head was understood.

**_ｍ ｏ ｖ ｅ_ **

the voice was quiet and almost whiney, like an old door hinge that squeaked when used. it _buzzed_ like an _insect_ , and there was murmuring so quiet under the already whispered order that he couldn't decipher.

but the instinct in him, every chord of something that could feel in him urged him, howled for him to obey.

so he moved. finding it like hands were guiding him, fingers pressed into the _flesh_ of his back, and moving the cartilage that held his kneecap in place. he found it so much easier like this rather than he was almost locked in place, needing to fight with every footfall. it felt almost mechanical at first, too perfect, then he let himself relax, muscle no longer tense with this unknown presence lessened the ache in him. he could slowly feel his fingers regaining sensation in the nerves under his nails.

the Batter found himself breathing easier, like this like he was no longer struggling to take in the thick air that smelled of the plastic flowing around beside the platform, nothing sitting on his chest. he could hear the clicking of the blocks nearby, like machinery, and the buzzing became more lenient, softer. 

for a reason he couldn't explain, he almost _panicked_ for a breath's moment that whatever it was rattling in his head would leave.

_why was he afraid?_

he couldn't answer that.

he heard the sound of paws, skin padding against the ground that ringed with the occasional tap of a claw. a cat, he recognized. the grin was too wide, eyes too sighted, but he found it almost friendly, almost familiar.  
the voice that came from the cat was a sound he didn't expect but the mass welcomed, part of him didn't recognize it. he wondered if they met before.

"There cannot be any living beings in zone zero; hence, I deduce that you are a pure figment of my imagination. nevertheless, I will introduce myself. I am The Judge, and I am _aching_ to know your name, dear illusionary interlocutor."

the words rolled off his tongue easily, as if he was always supposed to. he remembered now, what he was meant to do. and what this being that buzzed in his head was, however unnerving they were.

_"I am the Batter. I've been entrusted with a sacred mission."_

"It is a pleasure, although it was not the body I was addressing, but the soul that it harbors. what is your name, controller?"

_"Their name i_ **ｓ** _**-"** _

**it was nothing less than a fever when he said their name, the words rolling off his voice like a sickness, a medicine.**

**he knew it was them, no one else could it be, but he never thought his** _**Guide** _ **would be more something he should call a** Ｇｏｄ．

_divinity like a fat bluebottle buzzing in his head, divinity like hands against muscle and skin._

_divinity like a thousand whispers and promises, divinity like the plague and the cure._

_he could feel them now, shifting in his nerves, gentle in a manner undefined but honest in the way he ached._

_there was solace and a promise that their mission would not go unfinished, not unheeded by whoever or whatever took the muscle and bone to move him along, and the Batter thought he would not mind being this being's puppet._

_he could taste the bitter sense of purification underneath his tongue, salt against his lips like blood._

**Ｎｏｔｈｉｎｇ ａｓ ｐｕｒｅ ａｓ ｔｈｉｓ．**


End file.
